Ninjago Kids
by GreenFlame-Lover-Forever
Summary: The ninja have now got kids of their own as. One day there is a new evil in Ninjago something that hasn't happened for decades and it's up to the kids to save the city they need to start training ASAP. Shitty summary :P just plz read and review.
1. chapter 1

**Okiiiii hi guys so like I've been waiting 4 ever to do this story but I kept forgetting... So yeah IM FINALLY HAPPY so first of I'll describe all the characters to u bc you might get a bit confused wit what's going on.**

 **The parents**

Name: Aria

Age: 36

Husband: Lloyd

Description: Aria has mid-length black hair and she usually wears black leggings white shirt green jacket and white trainers. (Imagine everything being from Gucci). She usually keeps her hair in a bun and she has green eyes. She also usually wears golden earrings a wedding ring and a golden necklace.

Personality: Sarcastic, likes to scare her child, if her child doesn't do something she asks her to she will shout at her but most of the time she's nice.

Element: Time (uhh was time)

Side: Good

Daughter or son: Yes 1 daughter.

Name: Sarah

Age: 35

Husband: Kai

Description: Sarah has short blonde hair and she usually wears a pink dress with lots of gold.

Personality: Nice to the one she likes.

Element: Singing

Kids: One girl

Name: Hannah

Age: 37

Husband: Cole

Description: Hannah has long red hair, she usually wears a red shirt red shoes and black leggings.

Personality: Nice and Kind even though she can get a bit pissed off sometimes.

Element: Talking to animals

Kids: Girl and Boy

 **Kids**

Name: Amanda

Age: 11

Parents: Lloyd and Aria

Description: Amanda has long black hair all the way up to her hips. She usually wears a green shirt and black leggings and also white shoes.

Personality: She never gives up and even if she lost her hand she would still fight for her family she's very sarcastic and makes jokes all the time.

Elements: Time and Energy (btw none of them know they have powers yet)

Name: Sky

Age: 11

Parents: Sarah and Kai

Description: Sky has the same hair Amanda has just black and she usually wears a red jacket a black shirt black leggings and red nikes.

Personality: She's short tempered and hotheaded but she's really nice and tries to brighten up every situation she falls into and she speaks fluently in sarcasm.

Elements: Fire and Singing

Name: Emily

Age: 11

Parents: Cole and Hannah

Appearance: Short red hair, pale skin, she usually wears a black shirt and pink leggings and black heels.

Personality: Very shy and she loves animals and nature.

Elements: Talking to animals

Name: Lev

Age: 12

Parents: Cole and Hannah

Appearance: Short boy cut hair that are black, he usually wears a white shirt black jacket and black trousers and also white trainers he also _tries_ to be very emo.

Personality: He behaves like an emo.

Elements: Earth

Name: Jenna

Age: 11

Parents: Jay and Nya

Appearance: Short brown hair, usually wears a red shirt, blue leggings and red shoes.

Personality: Very calm but short tempered when she can't do something.

Element: Water

Name: Jason

Age: 12

Parents: Jay and Nya

Appearance: Short haircut which is black, usually wears a blue shirt blue trousers and blue shoes.

Personality: Very funny and Calm almost never gets mad unless someone tries to steal his girlfriend.

Element: Lightning

Name: Nate

Age: 12

Parents: Nya and Jay

Appearance: Has short brown hair, usually wears everything that Jason does just in black.

Personality: Kind and short tempered

Element: Lightning

They're twins btw...

Name: Pixane

Age: 11 (in robot years)

Parents: Zane and Pixal

Appearance: Pixane has blonde hair that looks like Pixal's, she's usually wears a white shirt and pink leggings along with black sneakers.

Personality: Nice but can be mean and she's very shy.

Element: Ice

 **So that's all and oh boi did that take a few moments gaaadddd anyways I'm done now and it might be bullshit cuz I'm writing this at 12:13am so yh but 4 now hamster's out peaces!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so for this story I would like you to imagine that sensei lives in a house with uhh wait a moment lemme count... 12 rooms just in case I forgot someone and did I tell you originally I was gonna do Greenflame for this but then I was just like the fuck does a boy get pregnant so yeh ok now we can actually get in with the story.**

As Kai and his family were gettin out the plane he saw Lloyd getting out another plane. He dashed over and told his servants to take out the luggage.

"Hey Lloyd" he said as Lloyd quickly turned around "Kai!" He shouted excited as he pulled him into a hug.

"Well this is Awkwarddddd..." A short girl with black hair suddenly came towards Lloyd.

"Dad! The servants won't take my luggage can you please tell them something!" She said as she stomped her heel on the ground.

"Dad?..." Kai said as he suddenly looked at Lloyd.

"Yup this is my daughter Amanda and Amanda this is Kai" Lloyd said as he pushed his daughter closer to Kai.

"Hiii... Kai?" Amanda said as she half smiled.

"How old are you?" Kai asked all of a sudden.

"Uhh... 11 why?" Amanda could feel herself sweating af.

"I have a 11 year old daughter you could make friends idk..." Kai said as she came running up to him.

"Like dad wtf have you been doing for the past 2000 years!" She screamed.

"Actually you might make friends oh and Lloyd btw that's my daughter Sky" Kai said as he pointed at his daughter.

"Ok so like what's your name?" Sky asked as she came closer to Amanda. The other one burst out laughing "Amanda" She replied shortly after that.

"What's so funny?" Sky quickly asked.

"You have a British accent!" Amanda burst out laughing and so did Sky "You have an American accent tho LOL!" The two of them carried on laughing for a while until everyone had to step off the airport.

While they were waiting for a limo to take them to sensei's Nya saw Kai taking another limo she saw a short girl and a tall girl next to him.

"AWWWWW!" Nya screamed.

"What the heck mum?" Jason, one of Nya's kids, asked.

"Nothing!" She replied as everyone stepped into the limo.

Znae got to sensei's first along with Pixal and Pixane since they lived at Borg's house who passed away recently (sorry Borg fans XD).

Then there was Kai Sky and Sarah along with Lloyd Amanda and Aria. Last but not least Nya Jenna Nate Jason and Jay along with Hannah Cole Emily and Lev.

Sensei walked in "N- I mean can everybody come with me except for the kids?"

Sky stoop up "Who u calling a kid?"

"Dad whet r we supposed to do while you're there doing whatever you're doing?" Amanda asked.

"Do anything you want as long as it's not anything stupid!" Lloyd said as he walked out the door.

"Look guys ik it's all happy but we can't forget why we're really here, we need to train our kids" Lloyd said to everyone else.

"Kai?" Sarah said.

"Ya?" Kai answered.

"How will we ever train Sky? She's so short tempered!" Sarah said.

"Don't worry we'll get her blasting fire in no time!" Kai answered.

"Hotheaded ay? Like someone I know..." Lloyd said as he nudged Kai. Suddenly Sky and Amanda rushed in

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!" Both of them were screaming.

"What?" Kai and Lloyd asked at the same time.

"I SET THE TABLE ON FIRE!" Sky screamed.

"AND ME YAH THIS MIGHT SOUND WEIRD BUT I KINDA WELL WE WERE PLAYING NINJAS AND WHEN I POINTED MY HAND TO THE WINDOW THIS TRANSPARENT GREEN BLOB CAME OUT AND BROKE THE WINDOW" Amanda said as she burst into tears.

Lloyd and Kai quickly fixed the whole situation and came back to the table "See we have to start training them." Kai started.

"Kai let's give some time to them they haven't even got used to the whole situation yet I think you should start off by telling them that this is their new home" Wu suddenly spoke up.

"True..." Cole replied.

"Could everyone come over here please!?" Jay asked the kids. Jason Nate and Jenna came in.

"Guys all of you" Nya added a bit ticked off. Soon everyone apart from Sky and Amanda were here.

Sarah totally lost it "SKY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She shouted.

"1 minute!" She shouted back.

"NO NOW AND YOU BETTER CHANGE THAT ATTITUDE IF YOU WANNA GET THAT NEW IPONE 8 I PROMISED YOU! MISS SMITH!" Sarah shouted even more.

"SAME WITH YOU MISS GARMADON!" Aria shouted.The two girls came in looking really mad at their mums.

"So guys we have to tell you something-" Kai was rudely interrupted by Lloyd "Who put you in charge?" Kai gave him a glare "Myself anyways back to the thing, this is your new home..." Kai answered.

"Sweet so where's my room?" Jason asked.

"You'll be shearing rooms with another person.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sky and Amanda shouted as they hugged each other.

"But you can choose your partner! Bright side!" Kai laughed awkwardly.

"FINE I'll be with Amanda!" Sky shouted.

"And I'll be with Sky!" Amanda said.

"I'll be with lev!" Jason said.

"Yeah brooo!" Lev said as he high fived Jason.

"You disobeyed me guys!" Nate said.

"Uhh Kai can we be in threes?" Nate asked.

"Um sure!" He replied.

"I'll be with Jenna and Pixane" Emily suddenly spoke up. Jenna just nodded. Pixane smiled.

"Cat got your tounge?" Sky asked as she and Amanda started laughing Jenna burst into tears.

Kai suddenly came towards his daughter furious "You will be nice to her or otherwise like I swear!" He shouted.

"FINE!" She said "Amanda let's go!" Sky ordered her friend and she followed. Sensei stopped them just in time "Girls go back you haven't chosen your rooms yet..."

The two came back to their places and sat down.

"So Sky and Amanda will have the First room on the right." Wu said.

"Then there's The boys First room in the left" He continued.

"We then have the other girls which is second room in the right, Aria and Lloyd second room in the left, Sarah and Kai 3rd room on the right, Hannah and Cole third room in the left. Jay and Nya uhhhh fourth room on the right and Zane and Pixal fourth room on the left and my rooms there I'm going to watch TV bye!" Sensei rushed out the door.

"Servants get everyone's luggage in their rooms!" Sky shouted. "Chop chop!" Amanda shouted. Everyone soon after went to sleep.

 **So yh if you have any ideas for like who the new villain could be like comment them and if you have any good ideas comment em too but yh that's much blabbing for now, Peaces!!!**

 **\- GFLF**


End file.
